Subjects such as computer science are taught in all countries to large numbers of students. Traditional education in computer science and other subjects is time-intensive and focused initially on reading large amounts of text and then applying what is learned to attempts at writing code. In computer science, learning to write computer programs can be an intimidating task. In order to write a program, a user may need to be aware of the commands that are available in the programming language. Frustration arises when a program fails due to syntax errors, such as misspelling or misplacing a term in a line of code, requiring the student to debug and repair the statement. Thus, errors in language, logic and syntax in programming code written by beginners requires correction or “debugging,” which, even in a relatively simple program may take a novice programmers considerable amounts of time and raise frustration levels, resulting in some students giving up and ending their studies. Programmers routinely code using editors, but such editors are not readily accessible to novice programmers. Novice programmers may not have a developed understanding of software commands, concepts and syntax, and the text-based editors do not provide a level of vision to assist novice programmers adequately.